Cliche
by xofrerard
Summary: [PHAN] As cliche as it sounds, Phil played a game of spin the bottle with strangers. It changed everything.
1. Chapter 1

"PJ, don't make me do this. It's no fun." I complained, trying to get out of the situation I was in. PJ was practically dragging me to a small party consisting of about ten people. "Oh come on, there's this guy I think you'll fall for." I just scoffed. Ever since I'd come out to PJ, he'd been setting me up with basically every guy that had any attractive features. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house anyway. It was lightly crowded with about 15 seventeen to twenty year olds telling bad jokes and awkwardly trying to start conversation. Three people left when we entered, adding to the effect. "Hey guys!" Yelled PJ, as he knew everyone there. I only knew one person, who was PJ's best friend, Chris. I smiled a hello to him, and he nodded back in response. Suddenly I was being dragged somewhere else by PJ.

"Phil, this is Dan. Dan, this is Phil. You guys have a lot in common." He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and I didn't even bother to look up. "Hey, Dan." I said, annoyed. But then I looked up. Holy Jesus on a boat. "Hello, Phil." He said with a crooked smile. His brown eyes glimmered with happiness, and I felt like I was melting inside. His dark brown hair fell perfectly over his face, and I was tempted to run my hands through it, but he'd be weirded out. I realized I was staring, I felt my face heat up, and I looked away awkwardly. "Ooookay then, that wasn't super gay at all!" Said PJ, laughing. I sent him a death glare, and he just kept laughing. I turned and started for the door, and spoke over my shoulder. "Nice to meet you Dan! And PJ, I swear I will murder you as soon as you leave." When someone grabbed my wrist. "Hey! Please stay, the party just started!" I turned back around. It was Dan. We were inches apart, and I felt like my face was burning up. "Okay, sure." I said weakly. Dan smiled. "Awesome. I think we're doing an activity soon." I smiled back and realized that he was about four inches taller than me. I always liked being shorter than people, it's weird. "Yeah! Wait to be convicted of manslaughter for later" Yelled PJ, and I laughed nervously. Dan slung his arm over my shoulders and nudged me deeper into the house.

Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle, an empty soda bottle resting in the middle. Great. PJ scooted over and motioned for me to sit next to him, and Dan sat across from me. There were 12 people, I counted, so it was not going to be likely for me to land on Dan. "Alright, who goes first?" Asked a girl with long brown hair. "Why not you, Colleen?" Someone asked, and she denied. She slid the bottle over to PJ. He laughed and spun it freely. I watched closely as it slowed and landed on Chris. PJ turned to him and was shocked. Everyone excitedly started chanting their names, and before we knew it, they were kissing. For longer than needed. The kiss deepened, and Dan looked at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask, 'are they a thing?' I just shrugged, just as shocked as everyone.

About 20 seconds passed and eventually someone yelled, "get a room!" And everyone laughed when they crawled off of each other, acting as if it was nothing. Since I was sitting next to PJ, I had to spin next. I took a deep breath and spun it cautiously. I watched it spin past Chris, Colleen, some guys, I didn't know, a girl, and straight to... Dan. My mouth fell open in shock, and I looked up to see him not shocked at all, just smiling at me. Everyone got excited and the room was filled with 'Ooooohh's!' But I just sat there, taken aback. Dan stood up and walked over to me, a hand out. I took it and stood up shakily. He pulled me closer, one arm around my waist and one on the back of my neck. My breath hitched, but I didn't object. I put my arms around his neck, stood on my toes, and just went for the kiss. I never really thought I'd be the one to do it, but I'm glad I did.

People cheered, and I felt Dan smile slightly into the kiss. His hands slowly found their way to the sides of my face, and he pulled me closer, if that was possible. We both pulled away for air, and everyone was happy and excited. Colleen was screaming, "I ship it! I ship it!" and PJ was just smiling, proud that he was right. "Right then. I'll just be leaving now." Dan said, his face red. He started towards the door, and I followed. Once we left, he opened the passenger side door of his car and beckoned for me to get in. I did, and he got in the drivers seat. Before starting the car, Dan turned to me. "I really like you, Phil. PJ has told me a lot about you." A smile crept into my face, and I looked to him. "I really like you too." I said, blushing like crazy. (as usual...) "Well then, Phil, would you like to go on a date?" He said, smiling too. "I'd love that."

Author's Note: This isn't the end of the story! I just felt like writing this because WHY NOT! :) Expect relatively fast updates.


	2. Chapter 2

I almost spat out my coffee. "Seriously? You idiot!" I said between fits of laughter. I was at Starbucks with Dan, and he was telling me about the time he tried to pet a giraffe at the zoo. "Okay, I was eleven and rebellious, okay? We all have that phase, right?" He said, laughing as well. I shook my head, as I had never been a troublemaker. My mother called me an "innocent bean," if that made any sense at all. "I guess I expected that from you, it suits your adorable personality." He said, talking much more calmly than he had been not two minutes ago. I smiled weakly and felt myself blush.

I finished my coffee, and Dan was already finished was his, so we decided to leave. We took a walk down the cool autumn sidewalks, and some girl noticed us holding hands. She legit told us that we should get married, I kid you not. She didn't even know us.

"Would you like to stay at my apartment for a while?" Dan asked happily.

"I'd love to!" I said a bit too excitedly. He just smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful. I think you'll like it a lot." He replied, and I got more excited. Suddenly, autumn suddenly figured, 'Hmm, let's make this super stereotypical and gay!' because a sudden gust of wind made me shiver and wish that I had brought a jacket. Before I knew it, Dan was sliding off his leather jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"As cliche as this is, you need it more than I do." He said, pressing a kiss to the top of my hair.

He messed with his keys, obviously not the handy type. I took his keys and dramatically unlocked the door, walking inside and dropping the keys in his palm. He guided me through his entire and seemingly endless apartment, (his roommate was PJ. They just pooled their money.) and he was right. I loved it. Dan even decorated part of his room with a lion plushie and a few adorable lion stickers because my favorite animal is, duh, a lion.

"Do you like it?" He asked, and it was and understatement. I practically jumped into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. (A/N: It just sounds very… Phil) "Do I like this? Are you kidding me?! I love this!" I said, and Dan was laughing. His laugh was perfect, it sounded like angels singing majestic gay songs. If that exists.

"You wanna watch a movie? I have a growing collection of DVDs that I should probably attempt to stop…" He said, and my mouth answered before my brain could even think about it. "Of course! I would love that!" I said a little too loudly, and when I realized how over excited I was being, I just looked away shyly. Dan caught my chin in his fingers and pushed my head back up to him. "I love when you get enthusiastic like that. Your eyes light up and it makes me smile." Dan said softly. Of course, a blush made its way across my cheeks. I put my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, and finally exhaled all of the stress I was holding in. This is what boyfriends are for.

"Now do you prefer scary movies or comedies?" I smiled into the hug and immediately thought of which movie I wanted to see. "Let's try a horror movie. I heard Jacob's Ladder was pretty okay." I laughed at Dan when he winced at the suggestion, because I knew horror movies were only sort of his thing.

* * *

"DUDE! Oh my god, Jacob, it's a hallucination! Chill!" I could feel Dan practically shaking under me, but not quite. He was sitting on the couch, and I was laying down, my head in his lap.

"And you're telling him to chill?" I prodded, poking his knee jokingly.

"Shut up." I just smiled, an idea popping into my mind.

"Make me."

"Hey, you two. I'm home if that matters." I felt my face redden and Dan laughed from above me."Hello, PJ. Welcome back, finally. You were at that party for like four hours after we left. I wonder what would've made you stay...?" He trailed off, and PJ just flipped him off and walked to his room. We burst out into laughter, and got off of the couch, extending a hand toward me. I took it gladly and attempted to fix my hair, but failed miserably. Dan laughed, opened the front door, and began yet another walk down the chilly sidewalk.


End file.
